


The Queen of Omega

by Warlock of Glasya (CuChulainnX19)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuChulainnX19/pseuds/Warlock%20of%20Glasya
Summary: Knight-Templar Ashley Williams is sent to negotiate with the infamous succubus Aria T'Loak, who rules the city of Omega on the edge of the Underdark. Aria, however, has other plans than negotiation.
Relationships: Aria T'Loak/Ashley Williams
Kudos: 23





	The Queen of Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periferal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/gifts).



Ashley Williams looked about her warily as she made her way through the crowds of Omega. The subterranean city on the edge of the Underdark had a… reputation, and even Knights-Templar knew to be wary of what dwelled there, those in the open perhaps even more than what lurked in the shadows.

Most of the locals turned their faces away as they scurried past her, horns and wings and the odd cloven hoof in place of a foot drawing an involuntary frown. Ashley had no  _ problem _ with other races, or with magic; she simply didn’t trust them, or it. But, she reflected as she turned onto a wider, better-lighted street and held up the crest around her neck for the guards to see, this wasn’t about her ability to trust anyone. This was about her making sure that Aria T’Loak stayed happy.

The succubus who styled herself “Queen of Omega” had held on to that position for nearly seven hundred years, since long before the rise of the Solarian Alliance, and was every bit as cunning and powerful as that implied. She was also, Ash had to acknowledge, beautiful, or at least seen that way by anyone allowed close enough to produce a painting, statue, engraving, or any other representation of her. Given that she was a succubus, there was more than one possible explanation for that, but succubi as a species did tend to be deceptively alluring.

An uruq guard stood aside to let her through the heavy, ornate doors to T’Loak’s personal sanctum, which for whatever reason—though Ashley could guess—also served as raucous tavern and quasi-brothel. She reluctantly handed over her cloak, sword, and shield, not that her large weapons would have availed her much in such crowded quarters, and made no comment when no demand was made for her knives. 

Her armor glinted in the rhythmically flickering torchlight as she worked her way across the central floor, which was packed with dancers and, closer to the center, drunks congregating around the central bar while mostly-naked elven dancers whirled overhead. Ash tightened her frown and ignored the building sensation between her legs. As she emerged on the other side of the crowd, a kobold standing at the foot of a discreet staircase motioned to her; when she reached the top of the dark, winding passage, Ashley found herself in an ornate room overlooking the crowded floor she had just made her way across.

Her brain could only obliquely process either the decor or the view of the tavern, however, because the room itself was dominated by the presence of the person she had come to see: Aria T’Loak, “Queen of Omega.” Even taller than Ashley herself, Aria boasted dark purple skin, marked with almost glowing tattoos, shining white hair, and burning amber eyes; her body was a perfectly sculpted harmony of honed muscle and generous curves, accentuated by her perfectly tailored leather corset, jacket, pants, and boots. Her tail flicked beckoningly around her ankles, while her wings rested behind her back, flaring out impressively when their owner registered Ashley’s appearance.

“Ashley Williams,” Aria greeted her, and Ashley’s knees nearly buckled at the sensual disdain that dripped from the succubus’ voice, the aural caress that wrapped around her mind and demanded that she kneel before her owner where she belonged. “Knight-Templar of the Solarian Alliance, Champion of the Silver Spire… and a very pretty thorn in my side.”

Aria had sauntered toward Ashley as she spoke, and now she was close enough to caress the human’s face. Ashley bit her lip subconsciously and whimpered almost inaudibly, and Aria leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Remove your armor,” she purred, her voice washing over Ashley’s mind with a sensual caress that brooked no independent thought, much less resistance. “Now.”

It was ultimately Aria who did most of the work, as Ashley was too stunned to handle the complex clasps, but soon her surcoat, chain mail, and tunic lay at her feet, and she gasped quietly as Aria pinched her nipple, the touch making impossible pleasure course through her body. Aria’s tail snaked between Ashley’s legs as the succubus took her chin between her index and forefinger, tilting her head back so that she had no choice but to stare into Aria’s eyes and unravel.

When the moment passed, Ashley was on her knees— _ where she belonged _ , she thought before she could catch herself. There was no time to struggle against that thought, however, because Aria was standing over her, a leash in her hand that Ashley belatedly realized went to the collar around her own neck, her tail still wrapped around Ashley’s waist and winding between her legs, Ashley’s hands bound behind her back and her gaze fixed on Aria’s erect, incredible cock.

“You want me to fuck you,” Aria observed, almost mockingly, and Ashley nodded desperately. She wanted to suck Aria’s cock, she wanted Aria to fuck her, she wanted to be a good girl for Aria and be used by Aria and be taken and unraveled and owned. “Then beg for it. Beg your queen to put you in your place,  _ pet. _ ”

Need flooded Ashley’s mind, and yet the words suddenly stuck in her throat.  _ Please, my Queen _ . Because Aria wasn’t her queen, Ashley was a knight of the Solarian Alliance, a veteran Templar sent to—to surrender, she realized, because her old, forgotten orders didn’t matter anymore. Aria  _ was _ her Queen, her sovereign, her owner, and that was how things should be.

“Please, my Queen,” she began, but that was all she managed before finding her mouth guided onto Aria’s cock. It wasn’t getting fucked, not yet, but it was where she belonged, and that was a pleasure all its own, one Ashley happily, easily relaxed into—and then the succubus’ tail slid inside her, and Ashley moaned in bliss as Aria fucked the rest of her mind away.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in December for periferal. He's cool, go read his stuff.
> 
> The use of the line "Please, my Queen" was loosely inspired by the Dragon Age fic "Beg Me," by Corker.


End file.
